dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
SN UltraToon (El Kadsre)
SN Ultr'aToon '''is an American 24-hour digital cable/satellite cartoon channel by Splatoons Network plc. It airs a mix of cartoons and mostly live-action. The channel launched on May 10, 2001. Like Splatoons Network and their other channels, SN UltraToon airs more shows and original productions. UltraToons 2001-2004 On May 10, 2001, UltraToons was launched with cartoon characters from their TV shows in the idents of its channel. Also, UltraToons' on-air graphics similar to Cartoon Network's ''Checkerboard era from 1992 until 1998. 2004-2008 On September 26, 2004, UltraToons relaunched with a new logo and they began using new on-air graphics similar to Cartoon Network's 3D Checkerboard (aka Checkerboard 2.0) era from 1994 until 1998. uToons TV 2009-2012 UltraToons became uToons TV on January 1, 2009. Also, by that time, they began using new on-air graphics similar to Cartoon Network's Powerhouse era. UltraToons Network 2012-2013 On May 1, 2012, uToons TV is renamed to UltraToons Network. They still used the Powerhouse era-like graphics by that time. Also the blue, yellow (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time during weekday mornings from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), green (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time during weekday afternoons from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), black/dark blue (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time every night from 12 a.m. to 6 a.m. ET from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), red (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time on Friday nights, Saturday nights, and Sunday nights from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), black/orange (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time (first used for Halloween 2009 and then added as a regular color in November 2009) during weekday afternoons from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), brown/red (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time (first used for Thanksgiving 2009 and added as a regular color towards the end of November 2009) during weekday afternoons from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), white/light blue (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time (first used for Christmas 2009 and added as a regular color on December 26, 2009) on weekday mornings from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), and purple backgrounds of that era were still from 2012 until 2013. 2013-July 2, 2017 On January 5, 2013, UltraToons Network started to use new on-air graphics based to the 2012 logo and similar to Cartoon Network's City and Yes! eras. The first program to air was Camp Lazlo at 6:00 AM with the new programming graphics From April 7, 2015 to July 2, 2017, UltraToons Network's mascot is well-known Dutch creation Loeki de Leeuw. From 2015 to 2017, UltraToons Network aired a series of cartoons or live-action idents featuring a person or multiple people drawing the UTN logo. It then ends with the words "it's your ultratoons network" on a black background. Similar the ABC Australia idents 1996 until 1998. SN UltraToon Once the El Kadsreian feed of UltraToons Network was acquired by Splatoons Network, plc., the feed was rebranded as SN UltraToon (El Kadsre). The feed retained most of it's programming prior to the acquisition by Splatoons Network, plc.; albeit with SN UltraToon's original programming (plush adventures, object shows, etc.) added into the schedule, replacing some of the programming that UltraToons Network originally aired. All original programming by UltraToons Network EK had their rights acquired by Splatoons Network, plc., so all original programming by UTN EK was aired on Splatoons Network and SN UltraToon as their new homes, and production now fell under Splatoons Network Original and SN UltraToon Original Programming. Category:El Kadsre Category:Pay TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Pay-per-view Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre